Heart of a Devil
by Neru95Love
Summary: this is story about a 14-year old girl named Neru Onikira. She i just a normal school girl, at least thats what she thought. But know something in her life had brought a huge last change to both and her friends. she eventually learned she's not what she truly is. what will happen to neru? LENXNERU, one-sided kaitoxneru one-sided mikuxkaito
1. Chapter 1

Heart of a Devil Chapter 1 by

by ~ANKL95, Apr 21, 2013, 6:20:00 PM

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Heart of a Devil Chapter 1

"where am I..."  
"Wha.. who's there..."  
"Where are we..."  
"Huh..devil...?"  
"What my role..."  
"What...protect...wait"  
"I DONT GET! What do you.."  
"Wait don't go..."  
"What are you talking about..."  
"Dont go..."

"DOOONT GO!" Neru shouted and gasping air.  
"A dream...?" Neru said to herself with worry.

"Neru! Arent u up yet? You will be late for school!" said Haku

Neru looked at her clock (7:45 AM). "NOOOOO IM GONNA BE LATE!"

neru got ready as fast she could within eight minutes (crazy isnt it) and clumsily fell the staris.  
"Ouch that hurts!" Neru painfully shouted

"Are you Ok Neru?" asked Haku

"Yeah Haku-nee Im fine" Neru replies

"Seriously ur such klutz." commented Meiko  
"Ur also living out your name." giggled Luka

"Uresei! You two!" Neru shouted

"Eeeek Neru's mad." Meiko and Luka said simultaneously.

Neru looked at the clock (7:55 AM)  
"OH NO IM GONNA REALLY LATE!" Neru shouted.

"Dont forget you lunch." said Haku

"Thank you Haku-nee." Neru said and dashed out incredibly fast  
*Neru is running incredibly faster than normal, thus defining one of her devil-ish powers that she is not aware of yet*

End of Chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of a Devil Chapter 2

Hello. My name is Neru Onikira. I am just your average 14 year-old middle school girl. Though i am just a normal school girl, alot of the students tend to avoid me often. sometimes i wondered why. but whatever the case, i didnt care much since im never a lone in school. And i have a crush on one of my classmates though i dont know if he likes me back. A-ny ways lets continue with chapter two

"ACK IM GONNA BE SUPER LATE!"

I dashed even faster until i bumped into someone

"Are you ok?" unknown person asked

just as soon as I raised my head to reply, I realized I bumped into Len.

"L-len...I-I'm s-sorry!" I said nervously with a dogeza

Len blushed and asked "N-need help getting up?"  
Len gave out his hand  
My face turn bright red and grabbed his hand

"T-than y-you L-len" I said very nervously.  
"N-no problem" Len replied.

(romantic athmosphere)

"Hmm... what a nice atmosphere we here..hehe" said Rin

"AHHHH!" len and neru shouted simultaneously.

"R-rin w-when d-did you get here?!" Len asked while still surprised.  
"Hehehe oh when i almost caught up to you and when neru dashed right into you i wanted to see the moment." Rin teased adn giggle

Both len and i blushed

"Hmm both of ur faces are red...i sense something.. could it bee.."  
before rin was gonna continue  
i broke rin's sentence  
"AHHH if we stand here any longer we all be really late!"  
"yeah Neru's right we need to get going." Len said  
"Awww but the mood was getting interesting." Rin pouted

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of a Devil Chapter 3

Hey its me, Neru! Well u for those Lenxneru fans out there  
hoped u liked the prev chapter  
this chapter will have a bit of comedy and moments with us/  
A-anyways  
Enjoy Chapter 3

"Huff Huff! We...We.. made it on time." I said while gasping for air.  
"Yeah if Rin had continued on any longer we would have been tardy." Len agreed  
"Hey its not my fault that i spot a lovely romantic atmosphere!" Rin teased back.  
"Uresei!" Me and Len shouted together with red faces.

(as soon as we entered the classroom)

Neru: Good Morn-  
Miku: GOOD MORNING NERU!

miku jumped on me making me lose my balance an made fall to the floor

Neru: M-miku...  
Len & Rin: O_O...Good Morning Miku  
Miku: What's wrong? U usually come to school early.  
Neru: M-M-miku...

(I was just about to pass out)

Kaito: Oi Miku  
Miku: Yeah Kaito-nii  
Kaito: -_-U drop the "Kaito-nii". where not siblings  
Miku: But Kaito-nii is cute n_n  
Kaito: Uggh. anyways u should get off of Neru now  
Miku: Ehhh but why  
Kaito: Because she's already out

(Miku looked at me)

Miku: O_O N-Neru WhAT WRONG WHO DID THIS TO YOU!?  
Len, RIn, Kaito: YOU!  
Miku: EHHHH!?

(Finally Miku got off of me. And we all had our chats and morning classes. Now my favorite class is next. GYM!  
Although i say this is my favorite class, a lot of student, excluding my friends, and the teacher then to distance themselves from me. They always nickname me as the Demon Athlete because of my "un-human-like" athletic abilities. I tend to just ignore them because they are talking crazy talk. That's enough about Gym. Now comes my second favorite part of the school day... LUNCH!)

Miku: You know Neru?  
Neru: What is it Miku?  
Miku: U should really think about participating in the Olympics?  
Rin: OMG I think so too!  
Neru: (Choking a bit) W-What!?  
Kaito: For once I agree with them. you really should neru  
Neru: No No No I not good enough?  
Len: (with a lot of determination ) NO NERU! YOU ARE BEYOND GOOD ENOUGH! YOU'RE PERFECT!  
Neru: (turned red) Y-you really think so?  
Len: (turned red) Y-Yeah...  
(Lovely romantic atmosphere)  
Rin. Miku, Kaito: (wisphering with each other): (Rin) such a nice atmosphere they are having; (miku) yeah they should go just confess each other feelings already; (Kaito with uninterested and rather hidden irritated look): that might not happen since they become nervous as soon as they see each other (Miku got worried about Kaito's irritated looks)  
Rin (looking at the clock): Huh? Hey lunch times over!

(Phew finally lunch is over, it felt sooo long. but hat len said to me really made my day better. /. A-anyways we all had our afternoon classes and all. Finally schools over.)

Neru: Well im off.  
Miku: you're leaving early?  
Kaito: well does have her part-time job to go to  
Neru: yeah.. see ya tomorrow  
Rin: Len i need to tell you something.  
Len: what is it Rin?

(Hmm wonder what rin wanted to tell len. oh well. time to go to my part-time job. i work as a maid at tako luka cafe.)  
(At tako luka cafe)

Neru: Hey Luka-san, Gumi-san  
Luka and Gumi: Oh heheh hey neru hehe  
Neru: ? i something the matter? why are u two laughing?  
Luka and Gumi: we have a surprise for you..a new part-timer  
Neru: huh?

(Luka and Gumi moved and LITERALLY TO MY SURPRISE WITH MA FACE COMPLETELY RED BECAUSE THE NEW PART-TIMER IS LEN!)  
*Len is in a butler outfit not MAID costume!*

Neru: (face burning red) O/O L-L-LEEEEENNN!? W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?  
Len: (face red): W-well after u left Rin told me that i should get a part-time job here and well here i am."  
Neru (mind): Rin...I have to thank her later

(before another romantic atmosphere started emerging...)

Luka: Okay Okay let's develop a romantic atmosphere in front of our customers okay  
Neru and Len: W-What!?  
Luka adn Gumi: hehehe

(after three hours. Work hours were over. and len and i walked together since we take the same route together. we had were converstating with each other until...)

Neru: Huh?  
Len: What's wrong Neru?  
Neru (nervously in scared way): L-Len i think we are being followed. im sure im hearing footsteps behind us  
Len: Huh?  
(both len and i were walking cautiously adn quietly and i was right, someone is following us.)  
Len(Whispering): Neru lets move to ur home quickly  
Neru: ok

(we started walking faster but the mysterious person continued follwoing us. all of the suddent i felt something sharp cutting me and we realized that i got by a flying knife. it was then the len grabbed my hand and we ran as fast we could. we mangaed to reach half way the stairs to my home (which is located at a shrine) until flying knives striked the trees in front of us)  
(len standing right in front of me)

Len: Who the hell are you!? What do you want with us!?  
?: Hehhe I finnaly found you princess..  
Neru (terrified): W-What...

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of a Devil Chapter 4

Hey Neru here! OMG WHATS GOING ON!? First i had some moments with len , then i we ended working in the same places  
AND NOW SOMEONE MYSTERIOUS AND DANGEROUS PERSON STARTED CHASING AFTER US and calling em princess! what's gonna happen us!?  
Chapter 4 BEGINS!

?: I have finally found you princess..  
Neru (terrified): W-What ...? P-Princess...?

(len looked at me )

Len: Hey who the hell are you!? And who are you calling princess!? What do you what want with us!?  
?: A mere human like yourself should just mind his own business unless he wants to die early.  
Len: A mere human...

(before len could say anything the mysterious man was appeared in front of him)

Len: Wha...  
?: sorry but i dont have time to deal with humans like you  
(The mysteriously man threw at a tree)  
Len: Uggh N-Neru...  
Neru (extremely terrified): LEEEEEEEN!

(i tried to run towards him but the mysterious man blocked me)

Neru: What do you want with me!? WHo Are YOU!? Why did you just called me princess!? Whats going ON!?  
?: Hmph it seems u really dont have memories at all it seems. i wondered what those "so-called sisters" of yours has been hiding from you? (sarcastically said)  
Neru: Wha...? WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY SISTERS!?  
? (ignoring me): None that it matters whether you know the truth or not, my orders are to extract the your powers.  
Neru (terrified and confused): My powers...? What are you talking about!?

(the mysterious man still ignored me. as soon as i was about ask more questions he suddenly grab me and raised me up into the air almost choking me.)

?: dont worry im not gonna kill you. i just gonna suck out your devil powers.  
Neru (mind): WhAT... MY... DEVIL POWERS!? WHAT IS HE TALKING ABOUT!? Ughhh i feel like im about to pass out...

(i was so scared like i my life was about to vanish. suddenly i noticed that his hand was glowing in shape of a swirling vacuum. i was so scared until len started grabbing him)

Neru (mind): LEEEENN!  
Len: GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF NERU!

(len tried his very best to break me free the deadly hands of the mysterious man but was thrown off on to the solid concrete.)

Neru (very weak): L-Leeenn...  
?: Hmph u want to save her that badly. ur bravery is admiral for a human but foolish. i have get rid of you first  
Len: neru run away...

(The mysterious man's hands are glowing into figure of a sword. NO HES GONNA KILL LEN! I KNOW HE IS!)

Neru: NOOOO! DONT! DONT KILL HIM! DOOOOOOONNNNTT!1

(as soon i shouted like so a mysterious started flahshin around. i felt as though my consciousness was drifting away. i feel like i was transforming.)

? and Len's expression: O_O what the...  
Len: Neru...?  
?: tch i was too later. her powers has awakened.  
Len: huh? neru? whats happening to her  
Neru (shocked and confused): What the..? (looked at her fallen mirror) WHAT THE? WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!? WHY DO I LOK LIKE MONSTER, DEMON!? WHAT HAPPENED!?  
?: so her true form is beign revealed. no choice to take her with me.  
Len: NOO! (tried to get up to stop him but was too weak to do so) Ugggh N-neru...  
Haku, Luka, and Meiko (with devilish appearance): TAITO! GET AWAY FROM THEM!  
Neru (shocked and confused): Haku-nee? Luka-nee? Meiko-nee? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU THREE!?  
Neru (to the mysterious man): WHAT DID DO TO us!?  
Taito (ignoring me):hmph so we meet again. i wondered how had it been since i've last seen the princess's guardians. you three did a good job lying to her for past seven years  
Haku, Luka, and Meiko: tch.  
Neru (in her true form): Whaa...? Haku-nee, Luka-nee, Meiko-nee whats he talking about?  
Len: Neru...  
Taito: hehehe well this will be interesting. we shall meet each other again princess. (vanished)  
Len (looking at Me): Ahh... NERU!

(I collapsed and fainted)

Len: Neru! NERU! ARE U OK!? NERU!  
Haku: Len please remain calm  
Luka : She's fine. With all that just happened it must have made her fainted along with the lost of some blood from the cut she got  
Meiko: we must take her back to the shrine and len u must go back and promise to keep secret of what jsut happend...  
Len: Wait what's goona happen to neru!? will she return back to normal!?

(Haku Luka Meiko gave unsettling faces)

Haku: she will not...

(before could continue...)

Len: NO im not gonna leave until Neru wakes up! Im gonna stay till she wakes up!

Luka: what about your sister? she will be worried.

Len (pondering and then answered): I'll her , miku and kaito to come

(Haku, luka meiko shocked a bit)

Len: i dont know the situation and all but there is no way that i can easily forget what just happened and from what u were about to say, it she might not return to normal and might come to school. if that happens EVERYONE will be worried. that's why i think its best all of us, me neru rin miku and kaito , should know.

(haku luka meiko pondered with each other)

Len: please (len boiwing into dogeza)

(haku luka meiko looked at each other and shooked their heads)

Haku: very well. call them over and when neru walks up and calms down the three of us will explain everything

END of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of a Devil Chapter 5 (Pt. I)

Hey Neru is here and before i do my usual brief talks first i have an important announcement to make.  
well i knwo ur all expecting the story of my past and all but after thinking about and how LONG ti will be  
i decided to make chapter six neru's past. im sorry for this being too sudden but please bear with me on this.  
now...  
OMG I CANT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED IM JUST AS CONFUSED AS LEN  
WHY DO ME HAKU LUKA MEIKO LOOK LIKE MONSTER!? WHAT DOES THAT TAITO KNOW ABOUT ANd MY SISTERS!?  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ME!? i guess we'll find out...

Neru (unconscious and currently in dream): huh? what? this place... where am i...why does it feel so familar...?  
? 1: you really dont know where u r?  
Neru: HUH? Whose there!? What do you know about me!?  
? 1: the time is approaching Neru...  
Neru: WHY DO YOU KNOW MY NAME!? WHO ARE YOU!?

(just before i cant ask the mysterious voice more questions i started hearing other voices)

? 2: NERU! NERUUUU!  
? 3: NERU!  
? 4: WAKE-UP NERU!  
? 5: NERU!  
Neru (still in dream): i recognize those voices! Their...

(i quickly regained consciousness)

Neru AHHH...huff huff  
Len: Neru...  
Neru: Len...  
Rin, Miku, Kaito: NERU!  
Neru: RIN! MIKU! KAITO! WHAT R U DOING HERE!? WHATS GOING ON!?

(i looked at the mirror in front of me)

Neru (scared): WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY AM I... (looked at len injuried) LEN HOW DID YOU...  
Len: dont you remember what just happened...  
Neru: what...just...happened..

(after some pondering i suddenly remembered everything that happened before passing out)

Neru: i remember...BUT WAIT WHY ARE RIN MIKU AND KAITO HERE!? AND DO THEY ITS ME LOOKING LIKE THIS!?  
Rin and Miku (grabbing my hands): Calm down Neru!

(i calmed down)

Rin: len called us to come here  
Neru: Len did?...

(flashback)

(len started calling rin, who was with miku and kaito)  
Len: Hello Rin?  
Rin: LEEEN! WHERE ARE YOU!? ARE YOU OK!?  
Miku (shouting over the phone): is he alright?

Kaito: Is Neru ok as well!?

Miku (confused): Why are asking about neru? Its len we're worried about!  
Rin (replying back to miku): he's fine i think  
Rin (talking back on the phone): YOU R FINE RIGHT!?  
Len: yes i am but before i say anything else i need u miku and kaito to come to neru's place.  
RIn: huh why neru's place are you there  
Len: yes and I'll explain to more later. just come to nerus place  
Rin: ok...

(rin miku adn kaito arrived to neru place and meet with len outside the shrine)

Rin Miku Kaito (shocked after seeing len: LEN! WhAT hAPENED TO YOU!?  
Len (wrapped in bandages): Im fine  
Rin: ur covered in bandages  
Len: calm down  
Haku, meiko, luka (suddenly came in still in their true form (devil)): you came...

Rin Miku Kaito: WHAT HAPPENDED TO YOU THREE!? WHY RU GUYS...  
Len: enough...  
Rin: len...  
Len: anyways before we get any further u shoudl probably see neru  
Kaito: did something happened to neru!?

(ignoring rin len opened the door to my room)

Rin Miku Kaito (SHOCKED)

Rin: WHO IS THAT!? WHAT IS THAT!?  
Miku: WHERES NERU!?  
Kaito: YEAH THIS ISNT TIME FOR MESSING WITH US!? WHERE IS SHE!?  
Haku: that is neru

(Rin Miku and Kaito were completely shocked)

Rin: Len what...  
Len: i dont know the whole story but...

(len told every one what happened to them leaving everyone (rin miku kaito) with scared and shocked expressions)

Rin: no way..this can't...  
Miku: that really...  
Kaito (infuriated): THERE"S NO WAY THAT CAN HAPPEN!  
RIn Miku Len: kaito...?  
Kaito: COME ON! NERU...a HELF DEVIL! THATS INSANE! I CANT BELIEVE SUCH A THING! SHES JUST A NORMAL PERSON LIKE THE REST OF US!  
Miku: kaito but no matter how it looks this has to be neru  
Rin: yeah kaito we r as doubtful as you are but is has to be. besides len was with her and both are injured.  
Kaito (infuriated): BUT THERES NO WAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT CAN HAPPEN  
Miku: kaito there's no need to yell  
Kaito: Be Quiet (looked at neru with worry)

Len (shocked and suspicious; mind): Kaito… you…  
Miku (mind): kaito showing too worry to neru...could it be...?

Neru (in pain and not fully conscious):hmmm. urrgg...w-who..  
Everyone: HUH!?  
Neru (still in pain and not fully conscious): WHO ARE YOU!?

(then everyone calls out her name and flash back ends)

Neru (speechless):...  
Len: Neru...  
RIn Miku Kaito (mind): neru...  
Haku luka meiko: Neru  
Neru: haku-nee? luka-nee? meiko-nee?  
Haku: neru we know ur still weary from what has happened but..  
Neru: haku-nee?  
Luka: the three of us have been hiding something from for the past seven years and start things off the three of us aren't your real sister

(me and everyone else were shocked)

Neru: w-wha...WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!?  
Meiko: just as we said we will tell you everything. of course we tell all of u the truth, which is why all of you three are here

haku: let us go to the shrine

EnD OF CHAPTER 5!


	6. Chapter 6

Heart of a Devil Chapter 6 (Pt. II)  
Hey Neru here!  
IT S FINALLY HERE THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR (including me)  
WE WIll NOW LEARN ABOUT MY PAST ADN ALL  
...errr...i dont if im brave enough to be able to hear about this...  
Len: don't worry ill be there for yo  
Neru:AHHH LEN WHEN DID YOU... WAHT ARE DOING HERE IN THE INTRO  
Len: am i not allowed to be here  
Neru (red completely): N-no i did m-mean like that! i was just surprised! (speaking a little low adn softly) im actually glad ur here  
Len (blushing): y-you are  
Neru (unable to speak and completely bright red)  
(romantic atmosphere about to appear)  
readers:...(giggling)  
Neru: AHHH! LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY! HERE CH 6 PT II

(we entered into the shrine and suddenly we weren't in the shrine anymore)  
Neru: umm Haku-nee, Luka-nee, Meiko-nee  
Haku luka meiko: yes  
Neur: first, sorry i said -nee  
haku: don't worry about that  
neru: ok...second if you three aren't my sisters then who are you three?  
meiko: you will find out soon

(suddenly a bright light appeared)

Everyone (me len rin miku kaito): What the!?  
Len: what happened?  
Neru: weren't we in the shrine just now?  
Haku: everyone remain calm

(we all calmed down)

Luka: we are still in the shrine  
Everyone (me len miku rin kaito) Huh?  
Meiko: this is just an illusion. rather than just explaining Neru's past we will show you the past  
Haku: we ask you all to remain calm and be aware that this is just a visual of the past and will not be seen by others  
Luka: is everyone ready?  
Everyone: (shook our heads)

(haku luka meiko released a flash of light and the story begins)

(i dont want to give the story form my (neru's) birth so i will summarize from her birth till she is seven. basically haku luka and meiko serves as the three most loyal, trusted and strongest knights of the Devil Kingdom. devil king fell in love with a mortal female (sounds impossible for a real devil to fall in love but i made it that way) and had given birth to me (who was born a half-devil). my mother died after giving birth to me (im sure u can figure out why). as the devil king has been busy with protecting the kingdom he had haku luka and meiko protect me and spend time with me(yes at that time i already knew that haku meiko and luka aren't her sisters). there were times where he did spent time with me. 5 years past and the three knights and devil king discovered something about my power that i was not aware of. after so much research they discovered that i possessed the power of Ivos (this is a power that is passed down for generations. this power can bring a new future by, depending on it is used, either bringing forth desrtruction and mayhem or peace and love-filled future). Me possessing this power made them fear that her power might fall into the wrong hands. their worries came true. one of the devil knights, Raiku (FEMALE), who overheard this attempted to kill the king and take me away so that she could use my powers for her own desires. thoguh her attempts failed and she was banished from the devil kingdom forever. 2 years past afterwards...)

Devil king: Haku, Luka, Meiko any report?  
Haku: My lord, the city is peaceful as usual. there has been not signs of any abnormalities.  
Devil King: that's good to here. What about the regions beyond the city gates?  
Luka: My lord, im afraid the number of Chimeroids continues increasing by the minute.  
Devil King: i see...so she is still...  
Meiko: im afraid so my lord. its looks like she will stop at nothing to get neru  
Devil King:...

(before anymore could be said...)

?: DADDY!  
Devil King: Neru? Whats my precious?  
Neru (7-yr old): Let's play daddy!  
Devil King: Im sorry neru right now daddy is in a very important meeting. i will play with you later ok?  
Neru (7-yr old): awwww... that's always say. come one please.  
Devil King: now neru as the ruler of the devil kingdom i have keep watch of our people.  
Neru: what's the fun in that!  
Devil King: its more of big responsibility...but ur too young to understand. why not go and play with ur friends  
Neru 7-yr old; pouting): fine

(i left)

(everyone gave sad expressions)  
Haku: its soo sad. poor child  
Luka; such pure innocence but will have bear the burden of such a fate  
meiko: why must it be her of all  
Devil King: im as depressed however there's changing the fact that she is the key to the fate of the future of the world, both our and human world. and i need the three of you to do something...

(hours has past and it was nighttime but then suddenly an explosion erupted)

Devil King: What was that!?  
Neru (7-yr old): daddy? what's going on?  
Haku Meiko Luka (ran into the kings chamber): My Lord!  
Devil King: Haku Meiko Luka! What is going on!?  
Haku: Its HER!  
Devil King: NO YOU DONT MEAN...  
Luka: Yes My Lord! SHE HERE AGAIN!  
Meiko: THE CITY IS ON FIRE AND ALL THE INHABITANTS ARE BEING HELD CAPTIVE!  
Devil King: OH NO  
Neru (7-yr old; confused and worried): Daddy what's going on? im scared...  
Devil King: Haku Luka Meiko  
Haku Luka Meiko: we understand

(haku carried me)

Neru (7-yr old; scared and confused more): Daddy!  
Devil King: Neru listen to me carefully. this will probably be the last time u we'll se each other  
Neru (7-yr old: completely confused): WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?  
Devil King: u wont understand too much but right now someone very evil is coming for you. haku luka meiko will take u to the human world where u will live as a normal human being.  
Neru (7-yr old; scared and confused): BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU!?  
Devil King (ignoring my question suddenly placed his fingers on my forehead and started glowing): when you leave the devil world you will forget everything about this world. you will forget everything of being a half-devil and being a child and princess of a devil. most of you devil powers will be sealed (most importantly the power of Ivos). u will only have memories of being a human. you will believe that haku meiko and luka are your sisters.

(suddenly i became unconscious and after father erased my memories and sealed most of my powers.. y appearance suddenly change to that of a normal human being)

Devil King: with this u will be safe

(father open up a portal to the human world)  
(suddenly another explosion drew near and the palace started collapsing)  
(*im not gonna describe the re-encounter of the banished knight (whose name she changed to Dead Master) because it will take even longer so i will let u sthe reader picture what might have happened*)

Devil King: HAKU LUKA MEIKO! GO!

(haku, carrying me, luka meiko changed their forms and entered into the portal. then the portal closed)

Devil King: be safe and live out ur life neru...

(with that the visual ended)

(everyone was motionless and speechless. but i was the most shocked of all)

Neru (dropping to the ground with immense devastation)  
Len: NERU  
Neru (crying): WHY  
Len: neru...  
rin miku kaito: neru...  
Neru: WHY DID U KEPT THIS FROM ME ALL THESE YEARS!?  
Haku: we had no choice  
Luka: it was for you own safety  
Neru: SAFETY!? THE THREE OF YOU KNEW HOW MUCH I WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT MY PARENTS!? U BEEN TELLING ME THAT THEY DIED IN A CAR ACCIDENT! BUT STILL COULDNT BELIEVE SUCH A THING!  
meiko: THIS THE KING'S WISH!  
Neru: huh?  
Haku: neru...we know how gravely shocking this is to you but...  
Neru: dont! plese dont say anymore! ICANT BEAR TO HEAR ANYMORE!  
Len: neru...  
Neru ( still deeply crying and looked up to len): sniff... L-Len...

(before i could even say more Len kneeled down and hugged me tightly)

Len: dont say anymore.  
Neru: Len..sniff...  
Kaito (painfully cluthing his hand suddenly came and hugged me too)  
Neru: K-kaito?  
Kaito: Dont take this pain by yourself.  
Rin adn Miku (mind): len...kaito... (then they too came and hugged me tightly)  
Rin: Len adn Kaito are right! you dont have to bear wwith this on your own!  
Miku: thats right! we are here for you! any pain or sadness that ur are feeling... We will endure that pain with you  
Neru: Len Kaito Rin Miku...E-Everyone...

(then i started crying my heart out as everyone held me tightly)

END OF CHAPTER 6 PT II


	7. Chapter 7

Heart of a Devil chapter 7

by ~ANKL95, 21 hours, 55 minutes ago

Fan Art / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Heart of a Devil chapter 7  
by ~ANKL95, Moments ago  
Journals / Personal  
hey neru here  
wondering why im not showing much excitement  
well last chapter could answer that for you  
we all learned about the my true past  
wow  
its still really hard to swallow all that  
but now a new question will arise  
whats gonna happen to me and my life  
will it still be the same or will change completely  
i guess will find out now  
here's chapter 7

Neru (in deep thought about yesterday)

(as i was walking to school while still in deep thought, Rin Len Kaito and Miku caught up to me)

Rin (ran up to me and put her arm around my neck): G~OOD MORNING NERU!  
Neru:!?...Rin!?  
Rin: hehehe  
Miku: what's wrong you would normally be able to dodge Rin's sneak attack from behind  
Neru: Y-yeah...(smiled but with a sad expression)  
Len (mind): Neru...  
Kaito: its about last Friday isnt it...  
Neru (nodded)

(the mood became a little down)

Len: well it cant be helped. i mean we all learn about...and it really devasted you Neru  
Neru: ...N-no its alraight. (tried to put a fake smile) S-see look im all better..hehe..hehe...  
Len (grabbed my hand): Neru... please dont fake it...its gonna hurt and all of us  
neru (stopped fake smiling): sorry Len

(rin tried to change the mood)

RIn: But wait despite all that happened yesterday, its great that Neru will be able to attend school with us and not move  
Miku: Yeah and above all its still great that she is back to her normal self and we can go on with our lives haha.. .  
Kaito (sighing): Rin..Miku.. Despite that. dont forget what haku meiko and luka said  
Rin Miku: we know...

(flash back)

(after calming down from intensively crying so much...)

Haku: Neru...  
Neru: H-Haku-nee.. I mean Haku  
Haku: don't worry about the "-nee". we actually liked being called that  
Meiko: Neru now that you know about ur past and now that they (Dead Master and Taito) made their moves, your safety isnt guaranteed  
Len: WAIIT DOES THAT MEAN ALL ARE GONNA MOVE ELSEWHERE!? PLEASE TELL NOT GONNA HAPPEN! THERE'S NO WAY I'D WANT NERU TO MOVE!  
Neru (warmed-hearted/ blushed): Len...  
Kaito (jumped in): He's right I too wouldn't want Neru to leave...  
Len and Neru (mind): kaito...  
Miku and Rin ( simultaneously): THAT GOES THE SAME FOR US TOO! WE DONT WANT NERU TO LEAVE!  
Neru: everyone... (to haku meiko luka) I DONT WANT TO LEAVE IF THATS HOW IT WILL END UP BEING!

Haku: so the four of you...  
Meiko: accepts for neru...  
Luka: despite of what she really is...

Len: NO MATTER IF SHE HUMAN  
Kaito: DEVIL  
Len and Kaito: OR WHATEVER...  
Miku and RIn: NERU IS STILL NERU  
LEN KAITO MIKU RIN: WE'RE WILL PROTECT HER NO MATTER WHAT  
Neru (breaking a tear): E-everybody...sniff...

(haku meiko luka looked at each other and started laughing)

Everyone: Huh?

Haku: its really great to see humans opening hearts towards devil  
Meiko: B-but all jumped to conclusion very quickly  
Everyone: HUUUH?  
Luka; we were never gonna say about re-locating ourselves  
Everyone: EEEEHHHH!?  
Haku: although we did say that her safety wasnt guaranteed, we had a backup plans  
Everyone: again... HUH?

(then haku meiko luka gave serious expression)

Haku: Neru  
Neru: yes?  
Meiko: we knew this day would come eventually  
Neru: you did?  
Meiko: yes  
Luka; and as you are right now, your powers of Ivos is stronger than what can handle and may result to disasters at an unpredictable range  
Neru: What?  
Haku: but you dont have to worry we prepared an item that help suppress your powers

(haku meiko and luka chanted some kind of incantations and suddenly something that looked like a wrist band appeared on my wrist and suddenly i returned back to my human appearance)

Neru: Huh..I-Im back to normal  
Haku: yes..but not exactly  
Neru: what what do you mean?  
meiko: only your appearance changed but your presence as a half-devil is present, which may lead you to danger as your presence can now be easily detected  
everyone: WHAT!?  
Len: THEN NERU WILL BE IN MORE DANGER!  
Haku: please len calm down. that why we gave that bangle.  
Len: huh?  
haku: that bangle was made through the combination of our powers.  
Luka: this will help reduce a devil's power by half  
meiko: though we say it reduce a devil's power by half, as you are a half devil, this bangle will reduce you much greater, which exhaust even more in your human  
Neru: wha...?  
Kaito: WAIT IT WILL WHAT!? HOW WILL THIS HELP NERU!?  
Rin and Miku: kaito calm down  
Len and Neru: yeah please calm down  
Kaito: HOW I CALM DOWN!? what you len how can you calm down!?  
Len (silent)  
Kaito: you too neru! how can u calm down as well  
Neru: you're right but over worrying on what happened and not thinking of a possible is worse  
Kaito (silent)  
Haku: everyone you relax. though the bangle will take a lot out of neru, the four of you will be able to help her overcoming it  
Len Kaito Miku RIn: HUH?

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

*this will be short sorry*

Len: h-help her...?  
Kaito: w-what do you mean by that?  
Rin: we can...  
Miku: ...protect neru...?

(haku meiko and luka nodded)

Everyone (excluding me): How?

Meiko: you will be able to help support neru by giving her a drop of your blood (everyone excluding me) and vise-versa  
Everyone (including me): WHAT?  
Haku; its just as we said. by giving blood to her her demonic powers adn presence will reduced half and maybe more if each of you gives her a drop of her blood  
Luka;yes in a way its like her forming a contract with all of you

(everyone(including me) silent)

Haku: but theree's more to that than just that  
Everyone: huh?  
Haku: if instances of danger like when either taito dead master or their lackeys the Chimeroid appear both one of you and neru will be able to fight  
Everyone: wHAT!? HOW!?  
Meiko: instead of explaining its better to show you

End of Chapter 8  
sorry for it being short


	9. Chapter 9

Meiko: one of you four come foward and we'll tell you what to do. so who will step foward?

**(the four stood still. then i noticed kaito was about to step but to my joy len stood foward)**

Len: i will

Neru (feeling joy): Len...

Rin adn Miku: heheh nice len

**(len and i blushed)**

Kaito (disappointed): tsk (turn his head to other but i didnt notied)  
Miku (noticing kaito became a little sad which brought me to wonder)

Haku: well lets start the contract. len here.

**(haku gave len the knife)**

Haku: now put one drop of ur blood in this capsule. neru do the same.

**(we did as haku said)**

Luka; now swallow the capsule

**(we swallowed)**

Meiko: now...

**(suddenly our surrounding looks as is a mass destruction had just occured and we saw Taito)**

Everyone: what just... WHAT JUST HAPPENDED!? WHY DID TAITO JUST SUDDENLY CAME BACK!?  
haku: have no fear  
Luka; we just conjured an illusion especially taito  
Meiko: u and len will fight the fake taitio  
Everyone: O_O WHAT!?  
Haku:ull understand. now ur hearts must synchronize so that both of you can transform to devil form  
Neru/Len (Shocked but mainly len)  
Len: wait me turn to devil...? What do you mean? im human  
Haku: yes we know. by forming contract nerus devil power will be awaken and when both of ur hearts synchronize u will to not only be able to mainitan her power of Ivos but be able to fight alongside her as devils. but you len will only transform into devil when ur hearts synchornize to fight. of course this will apply to the rest of you (pointing to rin kaito and miku)  
Meiko: now both of you think deeply in your hearts of what you want to do right now. by doing this ur hearts with resonate adn sychronize with each other which then both of ur hearts as one.  
neru/len: (neru): our hearts (len): as one  
haku: yes

**(len and i looked at each other and nodded. we both held our hands together and thought in our hearts what we want to do)**

Kaito (mind while clenching his fist (again i dont notice this except miku)): why him  
Miku (looking at kaito with a sad look): kaito...

**(*i will leave it to you readers on what u neru and len to think to themselves of what they want to do cause i want u all to have fun with it*)**

**(len and i thought to ourselve of what we want to do and suddenly we truned into devils)**

Len: O_O WHAT I IM A DEVIL  
Neru (not showing to much surprise to myself for some reason)

haku: no you have both transformed. now ur hearts are synchronized as one. and both of you picture ur fated weapon.

**(we did so and suddenly katanas with fiery blade appeared in our hands)**

Neru/len: O_O WOAH  
rin: cool  
miku/kaito (speechless)  
Haku: now fight

**(*i leave the decriptiong of the fight style and all to u readers*)**  
**(len and i defeated the fake taito and illusion disappeared)**

Neru: awesome len we did it (hugs len unintentionally)  
len *blushes crimson res* y-yeah we did  
Rin/miku (smirking);hmmmmm  
Kaito (turned his head away)  
neru*re* (let go of len): s-sorry  
len: i-its ok

haku: now rin kaito miku so the same with neru like len

**(im skipping the description so just assume the process was the same as when len and i scynchornized)**

luka: now that all of u have formed the contract and can now protect neru  
meiko: for the rest of the weekend u will al train how synchronize with two  
neru: is that possible  
haku: only with people who trusst deeply adn of course ur friends are those people.

**(and so everyone and me trained me with len and rin; me with len and kaito (though we had some trouble yet i dont know why); me with rin and miku; me with len and miku; me with rin and kaito; and me with miku and kaito (which felt awkward cause i felt like a third wheel since in know of mikus crush on kaito)**)

*flashback ended*

END of CHAPTER 9  
this chapter is the crappiest of all  
im sorry

if u have any confusion plese let me know and i will explain to the best i can

that apllies to other chapters


End file.
